mighty_glory_war_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Insaniac
Insaniac '''is an jester demon, Joker-aliked and the third DLC character of the Bellum Bestiae. Appearance A pale white-skinned demon with pointy ears, black and red eyes, purple and light green horns in the shape of jester hat prongs, purple and light green spikes protruding from his chin, and a tuft of light green hair on each side of his head reminiscent of Bill Skårsgard!Pennywise in a light green skin-tight bodysuit covered by a purple cuirass, sleeves, gauntlets, faulds, and leg armor, with some light green on some of the armor pieces, as well as a purple balaclava that covers all but his face and light green boots with purple and light green curved blades on the toe pieces who wields dual katars. Bios Bellum Bestiae The loyal court jester of Damoclus, and ever psychotic and carrying a very dark and twisted sense of humor with him, Insaniac was hired by his lord because he required someone who would be perfectly willing to slaughter all those he views as inferior for his entertainment. However, the jester demon has an agenda of his own that no one knows of. Bestiae Strength Of this jester, within a demon species and also the insanity character of the Bellum Bestiae. However, his strength most important than support attack, and is durring madness moves of his. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Lunatic Tornado: Insaniac holds his arms out, pointing his dual katars in different directions, and spins rapidly towards his opponent, damaging them and dealing five hits total if it connects. Meter Burn increases the range and speed of the charge. (Match Win Finish Animation: H-Bisected) * Crazy Wheel: Insaniac assumes a cartwheel position and jumps at his opponent, spinning at extreme velocity and laughing maniacally as he does so, dealing four hits total if it connects. Meter Burn not only increases the range of the jump, but also adds an additional hit. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Psychotic Flailing: Insaniac crazily runs at his opponent, laughing maniacally as he does so, and repeatedly swings his katars downwards at them, going right arm first, then left arm as he does so, for a total of four hits. Meter Burn makes the Ars Specialis faster and adds two additional hits. (Match Win Finish Animation: A-Dismembered) * Frantic Flips: Insaniac turns his back to his opponent and does a series of backflips, slicing them with his katars and foot blades for four hits total as he does so. Meter Burn adds another flip and two additional hits. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) Ars Bestiae * Rolling Insanity: Insaniac jumps at his opponent, turning into his hyena form as he does so, and, still airborne, curls up into a ball, dealing four hits total if he comes into contact with the foe, then changes back to humanoid form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Jaws of the Jester: Insaniac changes into his hyena form, jumps at his opponent, and, while airborne, bites them three times in succession before becoming his humanoid form again and landing on his feet. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Laughs maniacally * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Plants his dual katars in the ground and swings horizontally at his opponent with his foot blades Insaniac walks up to his opponent, holds his left or right katar at their stomach, and gets in their face, declaring, "How do you address YOU after I tear out your entrails?", then slashes them open, transforms into his hyena form, tackles the losing character to the ground, and tears out their intestines and scatters them all over the arena floor with his jaws. He then changes back into his humanoid form and, standing over the defeated foe's mutilated corpse, proceeds to gleefully dance in a manner reminiscent of Bill Skårsgard!Pennywise and declare, "DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue Court jesters have been known for being the comedians of the Middle Ages. However, Insaniac should not be assumed to be any ordinary jester. He is a demon of the Hellish realm of Infernus in the employ of its ruler, Damoclus, alongside the torture demon, Torturex, and uses his very sick and twisted sense of humor in his duty of murdering innocents in the name of his lord. It was then that the hyena spirit, Hyaenae, appeared to the jester. In acknowledgement of his psychotic tendencies, she entered him, choosing his as her resident body in the process. Only recently, both Insaniac and Torturex have been recruited by their lord to assist him in his plan to plunge all the lands into chaos and conflict, although the former of the two minions has a secret agenda. Ending Insaniac had decided that he, not his lord, Damoclus, should be the one to, as he puts it, "watch the world burn," and so slew him and took all of his demonic energy for himself. He quickly began to realize that he, like all those who absorb that energy from his former lord's body upon killing him, could use it for whatever purpose he so desired. Insaniac's reign as the new demon lord of Infernus began, and so, he used the power obtained from Damoclus to distort the state of the lands to his liking. With the world now a twisted perversion of its former self, the jester had the demons of Infernus massacring innocents and bringing about chaos, just as his lord had planned from the start, for his entertainment. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: Insaniac jump-rolls into the battlefield while in his hyena form, turning back into his humanoid form halfway through, then lands on his feet and scrapes his dual katars against each other, declaring, "Step right up... and get slaughtered!" and goes into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Insaniac jumps upwards and somersaults 720° clockwise, then lands on his feet and spreads his arms out, dual katars in hand, asking, "Would you have me tell the killing joke first?", then goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Insaniac walks over to his defeated, off-screen opponent, asking, "What kind of paint fits the canvas that is the ground?" then slashes at them while they're still off-screen with his left or right katar, "Blood... YOURS!" causing a large fountain of blood to spray out of them, and dances in a manner reminiscent of F.A.N.G. from Street Fighter's victory sequence in the blood as it gets all over him, laughing crazily as he does so. Did You Know? * Insaniac's assigned voice actor, Taliesin Jaffe, was previously the voice actor of Blanka and Adon (the latter of whom I envision Insaniac to sound like) in Street Fighter IV and subsequent upgrades, as well as Barry "The Flash" Allen in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe and Injustice 2 (standing in for Neal McDonough in the latter), and did you know he also starred in She's the Sheriff as a kid? * Insaniac's non-canon ending, in which there's some Bad Guy Wins going on, has him becoming demon lord of Infernus after killing Damoclus and having demons from said realm bring about chaos and conflict for him, for his entertainment. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Insaniac-720788412 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Jesters Category:Male characters Category:DLCs Category:Immortals